godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewal Taekwondo
' ' Renewal Taekwondo, or RE Taekwondo, is a type of martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Jin Mo-Ri and Jin Tae-Jin in the series. It is emphasized in strong, fast kicks like its base WTF Taekwondo. Some skills are directly linked with WTF Taekwondo, skills involving Hwechook for example, and some are created purely by Jin Tae-Jin and other associates. Origins In 1960s, after the Korean War, one of the Northern agents were arrested alive. His abilities were tested by the government by series of duels with 50 South Korean martial artists. Results were drastic, some of them killed and unconscious. It is revealed that this agent was skilled in a martial art developed with technology of Soviet Union and other martial arts, combined with ITF Taekwondo, named "Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern agent's ITF Taekwondo", or "Northern ITF Taekwondo" in short. As a counter, government developed Taekwondo based on WTF Taekwondo and, with ideas from "Northern ITF", finding their weakness, eliminating them and adding stealth skills to infiltrate enemy camps, RE Taekwondo was created. This style is a perfect counter to ITF Taekwondo. The founder is revealed to be Jin Tae-Jin. History After Jin Tae-Jin's battle with the survived Northern agent was found successful, South Korea built a battalion of soldiers who practiced RE Taekwondo. However, Jin Tae-Jin was the only survivor after they went into North Korea and thus was the only one who knew how to use it. After 20 years, he trains his grandson Jin Mo-Ri in RE Taekwondo. Known Skills *'Bo-Bup': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Grab': It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. It can be used with variety of combinations with other skills including Spinning Top Kick and 3rd Stance Hwechook. A variation of this technique is by using the opponent's arm as leverage to deliver a kick to the opponent's head with the other leg. **'Dragon Catcher': Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up high into the air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Leg Hook': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high kick upon their shoulders. *'Spinning Top Kick' (Kor: 팽이차기): With one's back towards the opponent, the user kicks to the face while turning 360 degrees. *'Ground Drawer' (Kor:땅긋기): Grinds the floor with tip of user's foot while spinning. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpart Northern ITF Taekwondo which focused more on flamingo stance. **'3rd Stance Hwechook': Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponents brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook': While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook by crushing the ground, then channeled the power to tip of the user's right foot. depending on the kick it could be release upward or horizontally. **'Lowest Round Kick': This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 degree roundhouse kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Catcher technique. * (Kor:돌려차기): Execute a roundhouse kick towards the opponent's upper body. *'Scissor': A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as the legs go down. *'Axe': while in the air, the user makes a front flips, then the kicking leg is held straight. The moment the heel touch the ground, a huge upward wave of air will be created, lifting the opponent from the ground and leaving them open for more attack. This technique can be used against multiple opponent. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponent's chin. Jin Tae-Jin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows in a downward direction. *'Ground Slash': An kick performed on a downed or nearly downed opponent to get them back on their feet. *'Gor Yo': Two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head or neck of the opponent using base of the feet. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning their back in a vertical position. *'Reverse Spin': A kick performed going backward instead of going forward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. *'Low Spin': A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg Hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs. *'Front Spin': The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low. *'Arang': A punch performed at the opponent that sends a shockwave through the opponent sending them flying away. *'Taebek': A stepping side kick to the body of the opponent. *'Soksa': A knee to the face or body of the opponent while still on the ground, unlike Baekdu which is a jumping technique. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. :*'Mo-Ri Hui Original: Kicking Imoogi': Mo-Ri Hui's version of Blue Dragon Kick, can be used in succession with Blue Dragon Kick. It is an attack that manifests as an Imoogi (Korean dragon), landing multiple hits on the victim and wrapping them in a vicious attack. :*'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Twin-Dragon Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. Mo-Ri is also able to control the air pressure around him. It creates two dragon-like winds that attack the opponent. Later, his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by by clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick. It is created by absorbing both the turbulence and the power of both kicks. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming Park Il-Pyo's non-charyeok based technique. *'Mo-Ri Hui Original: Complete Gift Package': Mo-Ri Hui unleashes a barrage of punch and kicks, implied by the name that it combine either all Renewal Taekwondo Technique or all technique that Mo-Ri had including his copied ones. *'Nigawa Kick': A back flip kick. *'Screw Punch': This move is performed by throwing a normal punch with a twisting motion. *'Air Pressure': By clapping the user's hand together they generate a wave of air pressure that knocks the opponents off balance or even unconscious. *'Front Kick': Based off the Northern Front kick, when executed the technique is capable of defeating at least 6 persons at once by kicking upwards into the air. *'Jin Tae-Jin Personal Skill: Sonic Punch and Kick' (Kor: 음속펀치&킥): a technique developed by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a a barrages of punch and kick delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier, going supersonic. As it uses air pressure to attack the opponent, it can't be blocked. *'Mach Punch' (Kor:마하 펀치): It is a punch delivered so fast it sends air pressure to that strike the enemy. Very similar to Jin Tae-Jin's Original: Sonic Punch. *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and can be used in rapid succession. *'Hwarang' *'Jinsu' Users *Jin Tae-Jin (creator) *Jin Mo-Ri *Mo-Ri Hui *Park Il-Tae *Lee Geum-Do *Lee Eun-Do *Choi Do-Ha *Jo Duk-Bae *Nam Gung-Hyun *Okhwang *666:Satan *Baek Seung-Chul Relationships Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: During mission codename 'Gilgamesh', Jin Tae-Jin meets with Park Il-Tae in RE Taekwondo Force. Park Il-Tae uses skills and ideas from RE Taekwondo to strengthen weaknesses of Old-Way Taekkyeon. Thus, a lot of skills in Ssam-su Taekkyeon resemble skills in RE Taekwondo. Northern ITF Taekwondo: RE Taekwondo was developed as a counter to ITF Taekwondo. Renewal Taekwondo was created by Jin Tae-Jin is seen enraged when Mo-Ri mentions on the phone to have seen a guy (Gang Man-Suk) who uses Northern ITF. Full Contact Karate: One of the seniors of Han Dae-Wi was shown telling Dae-Wi to kill whoever uses RE Taekwondo. However, Han Dae-Wi does not obey and regards him as 'senile old man ordering to kill people in 21st century'. Characteristics Like real life Taekwondo, RE Taekwondo owns a wide variety of kicks aimed at the upper parts of the body using rotation of the body as a source of power. However, the users of this martial art often utilizes a full arsenal of punches not seen in real life Taekwondo along with the softness/hardness concept of Chinese martial arts and the "bobbing and weaving" of boxing (whether or not this is just Jin Mo-Ri is not shown). RE Taekwondo also has many take downs that often start with the "hook" kick snaring the victim with the back of the leg in the limbs or the head making them lose balance. Gallery 06-05-2012 12-00-26 AM.jpg 05-05-2012 11-50-45 PM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-11-39 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-16 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-13-05 AM.jpg 6-10-2012 1-12-45 AM.png Hoe Hook.JPG 3rd Stance Hwechook.JPG Ground Drawer.JPG Hoe Grab.png Spinning Top Kick.png 6-22-2012 7-50-15 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-49-20 PM.jpg RE Taekwondo6.jpg 7-26-2012 11-54-48 AM.jpg Hwechook10.png Dragon10.png ReFrontkick.png|Front Kick Air Pressure.png|Air Pressure Trueroundkick.png Sonic punch&kick.png Sonic Punch after.png Lowestgroundkick.png Goh Ryuh.png Sgohdragonslaying.jpg|Renewal Dragon Slaying Mo-Ri Hui Arang.jpg|Arang Nigawa Kick.jpg|Nigawa Kick Mo-Ri Hui Baekdu.jpg|Baekdu Renewal Taekwondo Mach Punch.jpg|Mach Punch Renewal spin kick.png|Renewal Spin Kick Mo-Ri Hui original imoogi kick.jpg|Imoogi Kick Mo-Ri Hui Complete Gift Package.jpg|Complete Gift Package References Navigation Category:Martial Arts